


You'll Never Guess What I Walked Into

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I can't think of anything else cause this is long and fuck if I know everything that happens, Jisung is baby, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M, changbin is a dick in the start I'm so sorry, mention of toys, soft minho, submissive headspaces, woochan is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Sometimes people are cheating, and sometimes people are just having a threesome





	You'll Never Guess What I Walked Into

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm back, sorry this took so long ya girl has been having a rough time but we're back. So in the start of this Changbin is going to be the worlds biggest asshole and I'm so sorry for that. Changbin stans don't take this the wrong way cause I love that little dark rapper, he redeems himself though so just push through the angst in the beginning, things will take a turn and our threesome is setting sail this chapter woo!

“Lix I don’t know what to do, I’m freaking out, Minho just gave him a ring!” Changbin is currently pacing Felix’ dorm room, practically pulling his hair out. 

 

“It seems really unlike Sungie to cheat Binnie, maybe, it wasn’t what it looked like?” Felix doesn’t sound convinced, but he does not want to believe that Jisung is cheating on Minho. Not after all they’ve been through. 

 

“Come on babe, I literally saw him go over to Hyunjin and they made out right before my eyes. There’s no way to get around it or pretend it was something different.” Changbin falls to Lix’s bed. 

 

“We should call Chan hyung get his opinion on it.” Felix suggests. Bin hums and grabs his phone going to call him. 

 

“And Woojin, he knows Minho best.” 

 

“Should we really have them in the same room?” 

 

“Aren’t they back together?” Lix asks. 

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

‘Hyung! This is an SOS you gotta come over to Lix’s dorm right now!’ Changbin shouts into the phone. 

 

_ ‘What’s wrong Binnie? Is everyone okay?’  _

 

“Just come over I don’t wanna say it over the phone.” 

 

_ ‘Okay be there in ten.’ _ Changbin hangs up and Lix gets off the phone with Woojin too. 

 

“I literally want to throw up, I’m so fucking mad at Jisung. After everything Minho has done for him, it’s so fucked up.” Changbin mumbles am angry look on his face. 

 

“Maybe we should ask Sungie about it…” 

 

“He’s just gonna deny everything like he did with Dohun, he acted like he wasn’t still fucking around with him for months after they supposed ‘broke up’.” 

 

Felix groans running his hands through his hair, “I feel like I’m going to be sick, I don’t even wanna think about this.” 

 

“I should have known he was up to something, he was asking about Hyunjin last week.” Bin shakes his head. 

 

“I can’t believe he was dumb enough to make out with someone at school.” Felix adds. After a few more minutes of them huffing more about the problem there’s a knock. 

 

“If this was the SOS I’ll kill you both.” Woojin growls walking in first, behind him is Chan and Jeongin. 

 

Bin and Felix share a look, “it’s not!” Felix quickly says, he makes space for Woojin up on his bed. 

 

“What is wrong? You scared the shit out of me Changbin.” Chan narrows his eyes, he sits in the desk chair and Jeongin makes himself comfortable on his lap. Woojin making it a point to look anywhere but them. 

 

“Jisung is cheating on Minho.” Changbin says flatly. 

 

There’s an audible gasp from around the room, “didn’t they just get engaged?” Jeongin whispers. 

 

“No, it was a promise ring, but still. How do you know?” Chan puts his head on Jeongin shoulder head spinning. 

 

“That’s am insanely big statement Bin you have to be 100% positive.” Woojin adds. 

 

“I am, I literally saw him making out with someone else at school!” 

 

“At school!? Who?” Chan jumps forward eyes wide. But there seems to be a look on his face still of doubt. His mind going back to like three months ago when he and Woojin first broke up. The three of them got really drunk and Chan spilled the beans about how he’d only ever been with Woojin. And one thing lead to another and Chan ended up helping Minho fuck Jisung silly. It’d was great but that was with him, he doesn’t think they’d do something like that with a stranger. 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin.” 

 

“No way, Jin wouldn’t get with someone who is in a relationship.” Jeongin says instantly, all of them look at him, Woojin’s eyes practically drilling into his soul. 

 

“You know him?” Chan asks looking at his boyfriend with a slight side eye. He met Jeongin when he was still dating Woojin, and the younger flirted with him constantly. Giving everyone the impression that Chan could have cheated, which did not happen but everyone still assumes so. 

 

“He’s one of my best friends, he wouldn’t do that, he said he’s been talking to some guy anyway.” 

 

“Is that guy Jisung?” Woojin raises his eyebrows, locking eyes with the youngest for the first time. 

 

“I don’t know, I doubt it.” 

 

“Well he’s making out with him so clearly he would go for someone that’s already in a relationship. Ironic really.” Changbin mutters the last part. 

 

Chan sends him a glare having heard what he said. 

 

All of them let out a heavy sigh, “how do we tell Minho?” Felix whispers, “this is going to kill him.” Woojin says to no one in particular. His eyes staring off into nothing. 

 

“When did you see it happen?” Chan asks quietly. 

 

“Yesterday afternoon, and then we see he gave Jisung the ring, I had to say something. I couldn’t just ignore it.” 

 

“Okay but, what if there’s a chance he isn’t cheating, it’s them after all. They’re into weird stuff.” Felix rubs his hands on his sweatpants obviously nervous about all of this. 

 

“If we’re wrong, like we could fuck their relationship up, we have to think about that. We could fuck  _ Sungie  _ up, badly.” He continues, his mind going back to the guy he first met when him and Minho first started dating, nothing like how he is now. 

 

“I seriously doubt we’re wrong, they’re into shit but I can’t imagine Minho actually allowing someone else to touch Sungie. He gets jealous when Chan cuddles with him.” Changbin is clearly so angry with Jisung. 

 

All of them look around to each other, “He’s probably awake right now.” Woojin’s whispers. 

 

“If we text him to come over he’ll bring Jisung.” Felix whispers, it’s clear he’s in shock, and he’s doubtful. 

 

“Good, I’ll tell him he’s a shit head to his face. Literally he takes all these steps in the right direction with Minho and throws it all away I wouldn’t be surprised if he started using again. I don’t think you guys how disappointed in him I am. Like that’s why I’m mad because this is gonna fuck him up too it’s gonna send him spiralling and he needs to be called out on it because he thinks he can get away with everything. He did it with Dohun and nobody said anything to him and look where that got him.”

 

“Bin, come on don’t say that, Sungie would not go back to using, he’s been clean for years now.” Chan gives Changbin a look saying that’s too far. 

 

“Jisung did drugs?” Jeongin asks in shock. 

 

“There’s a lot your don’t know about us.” Changbin says absently. 

 

“Alright fuck me I guess.” The younger rolls his eyes. 

 

“Stop, keep your comments to yourself Changbin.” Woojin glares at the younger. 

 

“Fine, I’m calling Minho though.” 

 

*

 

“Babe…” Jisung mumbles hearing Minho’s phone ringing, his face currently shoved into their pillows, he knocked the fuck out on Min when he got back from school this afternoon. He feels like shit, his body is aching everywhere, and his head is pounding. 

 

His phone continues to ring and Sungie groans realizing Minho isn’t in bed, he hears the shower and sighs picking the phone up. 

 

Why is Changbin calling at nine? 

 

He flops to his back, “Hey Binnie, everything okay?” He asks while stretching. 

 

_ ‘Where’s Minho?’  _ Changbin sounds angry, it takes Sungie by surprise. 

 

“In the shower, what’s wrong?” 

 

_ ‘Let me talk to him.’  _

 

“Okay…give me a second.” Jisung takes the phone from his ear and walks into the bathroom, “babe, Changbin’s on the phone he’s acting weird.” He says pushing the door open. 

 

“He can’t talk to you? I’m in the shower,” Minho sounds mildly annoyed. 

 

“I don’t think he wants to talk to me.” Sungie sits up on the counter, fixing his glasses. 

 

Minho pokes his head out from behind the curtain, Jisung plants a kiss on his lip instantly. It makes the elder smile, “put it on speaker I don’t wanna get my phone wet.” 

 

“Kay,” Jisung goes to leave but Minho grabs his wrist, pulling him back in for a messy kiss. The source of his annoyance, he hasn’t gotten off in two days now. 

 

“Love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” Jisung lands a smack on Min’s ass running out before the elder can grab him, leaving in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Hey!” He yells unable to do anything. He then looks at his phone, “what’s up Bin?” 

 

_ ‘You need to come to Lix’s.”  _ His tone takes Minho by surprise, he sounds pissed. 

 

“Why?” 

 

_ ‘I need to tell you something, and I don’t wanna do it over the phone.’  _

 

Minho laughs, “bro you sound so serious what the hell is it?” 

 

_ ‘Just come over,’  _ Minho sighs, “fine, give me like twenty I’m in the shower at the moment. I don’t know why you couldn’t just tell this to Sungie to relay the message.” 

 

_ ‘I really don’t want to talk to Jisung right now if I’m honest.’  _

 

Minho now looks at his phone as if Bin could see him, “what’d he do to piss you off?” 

 

_ ‘Just come over I’ll explain when you get here.’  _

 

“That’s ominous as fuck but okay.” Minho then hangs up and finishes washing his hair and gets out. 

 

“Sung what’d you to to piss of Changbin?” Sungie looks at him funny, currently wrapped in blankets shivering slightly, his nose running too. 

 

“Nothing that I know of. Do we have to AC on? It’s fucking freezing in here.” Minho starts to get dressed, while listening to Jisung. 

 

“No, I think you’re just getting sick babe, you passed out after class, now you’re shivering and your cute nose is all red and stuffy.” Minho kisses his lips gently, refraining from picking him up and kissing him more. 

 

“Hmm, I don’t wanna be sick so I’m going to deny that.” The elder laughs, “you coming or staying in your coma fort?” 

 

“Do you think I’ll get shot if I come?” 

 

“I’ll shoot him first,” Jisung then gets out of bed and pulls a random pair of sweatpants on over his shorts and finds a black mask to cover most of his face. 

 

“Kay I’m ready.” 

 

“Oh you’re not sick at all.” Minho teases while putting the younger in another sweater too, his bigger one that zips up to his neck. 

 

“I look like a fool in my winter jacket when it’s spring.” 

 

“It’s still chilly out and you’re shivering, get over it.” Minho pulls the mask down to his chin and kisses him again, arm curling around his waist. 

 

“Stop kissing me like that I’m horny enough.” Sungie pouts, “me too.” Minho laughs softly after planting another kiss to his lips, tongue licking his bottom lip. 

 

Jisung pushes him away nose wrinkled up at him, he pulls his mask back up and Minho grabs a handful of his ass. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Just getting you moving.” Min smirks as they head out of the apartment. 

 

The whole ride there Sungie has his head on Minho’s shoulder eyes closed. Once there he starts to get nervous because he really doesn’t know why Bin would be mad at him. 

 

Min knocks and the door opens, revealing a very nervous looking Felix. He glances at Jisung, and then quickly away. 

 

“You shouldn’t have come Sungie,” He whispers. 

 

This makes Jisung grab Minho’s hand because now he is actually scared for some reason. This giving him increasingly bad vibes to past things. Time when Kye would bring him to parties where he wasn’t supposed to be at. Or Dohun being so mad at him but he having no idea why. The fear of getting hit or screamed at in the back of his mind. 

 

Normally he wouldn’t give a fuck, his his sick dazed brain is really fucking with his senses at the moment.

 

“Why?” Minho walks in bringing Sungie with him, he’s shocked to see all their friends in there. 

 

“Everyone else is here why couldn’t I come?” Jisung asks softly, “because you’re being a snake and they won’t say it to your face but I will.” Changbin practically growls his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“What?” He backs into Minho, the look Bin is giving him makes him even more uneasy. Heart tightening in his chest. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

 

“I really don’t so,” Sungie looks up at Minho, seeing he’s just as confused as he is. He coughs a little and sniffles taking in a deep breath after, he should have just stayed home considering he’s fucking tired as hell still. He doesn’t have the brain cells to deal with Bin being bitchy. 

 

“Well clearly you all have something to say to me, what the fuck is it?” Minho snaps feeling the tension in the room. 

 

There’s a beat of silence, “Changbin saw Jisung kissing someone else.” Chan says finally. 

 

“You fucking cheater, after everything he’s done for you, he put your stupid pieces back together just for you to go back into that, acting like a slut? That’s bullshit Jisung, you wouldn’t even be here right now if it wasn’t for Minho.” 

 

Jisung can't even get a word out, he backs all the way up into Minho, his eyes filling with tears, heart racing to the point he can hear it in his ears. His hands are shaking, his words sting, way more than he ever thought they would. 

 

It’s a completely shock to his system, he hasn’t heard shit like that directed towards him in years. It makes his head spin and flashes of the past flu behind his closed lid. 

 

Not good. 

 

His knees practically buckle, Min catches him, “You better shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you.” The older boy growls. 

 

“I-I’m not cheating on him.” Jisung whispers his voice cracking and his tears coming full force. All of them see the way he visibly and verbally cowers away from Changbin. 

 

“How are you gonna tell me when I saw you stick your tongue down Hyunjin’s throat?” Changbin steps forward and Jisung throws his hands up falling to the floor by Minho’s legs. His fight or flight response kicking in. This exact situation having happened before and it ended with Sungie having a harsh slap across his face, and his back covered in bruises from getting shoved into a bed post. 

 

“P-please don’t h-hit me.” He cries. 

 

All of them watch with wide eyes, Minho picks Sungie up, but even then Jisung pulls away not wanting to be touched by anyone, he’s so embarrassed, so mad at himself for reacting that way. 

 

This isn’t Dohun, these are his friends, but he’s so scared. 

 

Minho looks at Changbin with absolute rage in his eyes, he takes a step forward and Chan pushes Jeongin off him quickly grabbing Min before he can hit Bin. 

 

Jisung ducks under all of them running from the room, all of this being way too much, giving him flashbacks horribly. 

 

“If you ever talk to him like that again I swear to god Changbin-“ 

 

“Why are you mad at me!? What part of he’s cheating on you didn’t you catch?” Changbin cuts him off in actual shock. 

 

“He’s not cheating me you stupid bitch, I knew he was going to kiss Hyunjin, I told him to. And before you go and tell our entire friend group that’s he’s some kind of slut or a cheater you fucking say something to me. All of you could have reached out to me before this since you all apparently knew.” 

 

“How was I supposed to know you guys were doing some kinky shit!?” 

 

Minho glares at Chan, a clear look of betrayal in his eyes. 

 

“You’re not getting my point, you ask me, you talk to me and only me about it. You don’t call a fucking intervention to put my boyfriend on blast about something he didn’t even do. And the fact you would talk to him like that even if he did blows my mind. He’s your friend you saw everything he’s been through and that’s your reaction?” Minho pulls from Chan’s hold. 

 

“I was mad okay?” 

 

“That does not give you an excuse to revert him to that. You know Dohun followed him home the other day? Before you say some shit to him, think about it asshole. He’s going to fucked for days now I hope you realize that, and you know, he’s going to blame himself and think he deserved that.” Minho shoves him, “you have no idea what that was like for him, no idea how words like slut or cheater affect him. They’re just words to you but that shit is what he listened to for two years and you know that. You wanted to hurt like you just did.” Minho glares at all of them. 

 

“And so help me, if he relapses tonight or at all in the next few days I will not hesitate to blame all of you. Because you sat here and listened, you all sat here and believed so easily that he was cheating on me. And if that says anything it shows all of you really aren’t that close to him as you pretend to be.” He slams the door on the way out needing to find Jisung. 

 

He goes down to the car to find his boyfriend sitting by the tires his head between his knees hands pressing hard into his eyes. 

 

“Hey baby, look at me.” Min crouches down in front of him. 

 

“Sungie…Bin didn’t mean that stuff baby, he was mad and he thought-“

 

“He thought I was cheating on you, he so easily thought I that was being some kind of whore again. Is that what everyone thinks of me? Everyone at school does, all our friends do, I might as well be.” He cries. 

 

“Babydoll people don’t think that, our friends don’t think that. Changbin was just angry,” his words don’t even get to Sungie though, “I’m sorry I put you through being with me, everyone probably thinks I’m not faithful to you.”

 

“Hey, you don’t put me through anything, look at me Sungie.” 

 

“God everyone probably feels bad that you’re with me-“ 

 

“I’m gonna touch you baby.” Minho says and then grabs his face, “nobody feels bad, nobody thinks you’re a slut, and if they did they don’t fucking matter. You do not need other people’s approval babydoll, you’re perfect the way you are.” Jisung whimpers and cries harder, “please don’t touch me right now.” Minho nods, “I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you like this baby.” 

 

“Changbin is so fucking wrong you have no idea baby,” Min sits on the ground next to him, his head hitting against the tire. Jisung very timidly takes his hand that’s laying on the ground. 

 

“I want you to hold me, but I can’t right now...it’s not you, I’m not, afraid of you…” Sungie whispers his fingers wrapping around Minho’s. 

 

“I know baby, I’m right here when you’re ready.” Min gives him a reassuring squeeze on his fingers. 

 

The dorm building doors fly open and all their friends spill out. Changbin rushes over and falls in front of Jisung. 

 

“Sungie I didn’t mean what I said you have to know that. I was angry, mostly because I know how far you’ve come, and I know how hard it is for you. And the thought of you falling back into  _ that  _ just made me so angry because I just want what’s best for you.” Jisung looks up at him. 

 

“What’s best for me?” His voice is shaking. 

 

“If you wanted what’s best for me you wouldn’t just accuse me of cheating on my boyfriend in front of all of our friends. If you wanted what was best for me you should have came up to me when you saw me kiss Hyunjin. Don’t tell me you want what’s best for me when you literally just triggered the worst panic attack I’ve had in years!” Jisung shoves him away. 

 

“I know I’m a dumb bitch and I feel like shit Sungie, but listen to me. You’re not anything that I said to you, I’m so sorry I said all those things and If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. I was just so angry, I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

 

Changbin tries take his hands but he jumps away hitting the back of his head off the side of the car. 

 

“Sungie easy, no one is going to hurt you baby.” Minho takes his hand again, Jisung rubs the back of his head where he hit it. Felix comes over and crouches down followed by Chan and Woojin. 

 

“We all love you so much Sungie, none of us want to see you hurting like this.” Chan says softly. 

 

“Yeah fuck off, if I was cheating on Minho all of you would have just jumped on board with Changbin the fact you said nothing proves that. You guys wouldn’t have given a fuck how I acted after if it was true.” 

 

“If it were true we’d be having a different conversation right now.” Chan gives a look, “it would never be true, I’m not a fucking idiot, I wouldn’t mess up the only good thing in my life.” Jisung practically snarls. 

 

“You know how mad I am at all of you right now? It’s just  _ that _ easy to believe that I would cheat huh? None of you had the slightest doubt that I wouldn’t. Fucking funny coming from you Chan,” Jisung stands up off the ground, hand gripping the handle. 

 

Chan inhales sharply, “And to set the record straight, I never cheated on Dohun either. Thank you so much for believing him over me, everyone else already does.” Jisung opens the car door and gets in slamming it. 

 

They all look at Minho, “you guys fucked up, it’s going to take a lot for him to forgive you, and me if that even matters.” He stands too and gets in the car, all of their friends staring in shock in awe. 

 

Their car ride home is silent, the second they’re in the parking spot Jisung in out of the car. Minho jumps out after him, worry filling his body. 

 

“Hey, slow down baby.” Min takes the stairs two at a time to keep up with Jisung. The younger stops at their door still not saying a word, Minho looks at him trying to read his expression. 

 

“What’re you thinking?” He asks seeing the wheels in his head turning. 

 

“I’m thinking we need better friends.” Sungie mumbles. 

 

Minho unlocks their door and sees Jisung try to dart for the bathroom, “no, that will not help and you know it.” Min pulls him to his chest and Sungie breaks down again, his hands curling into his shirt. 

 

“I don’t understand why, all of them…not a single one of them thought he could have been wrong.” Jisung whimpers, Minho starts peeling off his layers removing his mask too. He then scoops him up easily, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He carries him into their room and gently lays him down. 

 

“I don’t know baby, they didn’t know I knew you were gonna kiss Hyunjin. To them it looked bad I guess.” Min lets him curl up on his chest, running his fingers through his hair gently. 

 

“But it’s us! Chan should have figured it out for fucks sake we had a threesome with him!” Jisung sits up angrily. 

 

“I know babe I’m not excusing them at all. But honestly if it were me getting caught kissing someone else they would have had the same reaction, worse even cause it’s me.” 

 

“Don’t say that Min, you’re not any of those things Bin said.” 

 

“Did you hear what you just said?” Minho asks while taking Sungie’s face in his hands. 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“If I’m not then you’re not, you got that? If you can say that and believe that about me, then you should be able to about yourself.” His voice is stern, Jisung sniffles softly but nods his head. 

 

He leans forward and kisses Minho gently but there is a lot of emotion behind it. The younger crawling into his lap hands going up to cup his face. Min has his arm firmly around Sungie’s waist, pulling him closer. 

 

Jisung kisses him harder, hands sliding up into his hair now, all of his weight falling against Min’s chest. Minho sits up more, wrapping Sungie around himself, he barely can keep up with him he feels it in the younger body. What he wants, how he’s trying to tug him close as possible. 

 

“Easy baby,” Minho whispers as Sungie whimpers against his mouth softly, arms curling around his neck tightly. 

 

“Want you…” Jisung nips his bottom lip, Min can tell just by the way his voice is pitched, he’s slipped into his extremely submissive headspace. A place where he hasn’t actually gone in a few weeks. 

 

Minho groans, he slides a hand under his chin and directs the kiss, “you know we can’t babydoll.” He pulls away for a second, their foreheads pressed together. Sungie whines, “pl-“

 

“Don’t make me say no to you right now baby,” Minho kisses him again and Jisung pushes forward again putting all his weight again on his chest trying to push him back. 

 

“Please…” Jisung gets out, “n-need you,” Minho groans again, he hates not being able to give Sungie what he wants. 

 

“You’re killing me baby.” He picks Sungie up and rolls them over, pulling one of his thighs around his waist, kissing him slowly, his tongue sliding past his lips. 

 

Jisung melts against him, just completely submitting under him. And normally Minho would love this, he loves when Sungie gets like this, however he really really should not get hard right now. His dick still hurts just barely touching it, so having sex, as much fun as it sounds and as much needed it is at the moment. Would be insanely painful. 

 

Jisung bucks up and Min groans softly, “Sungie, pretty baby, you know I wanna do everything for you right now. But I can’t, it’s hurts love, I’ll kiss you all you want for hours baby but I can’t do anything else.” 

 

The younger pulls back nodding, his hands shaking, “settle down Sungie, you’re getting yourself all worked up again baby.” Minho kisses his forehead and down his nose, both his squishy cheeks, his chin and both sides of his neck. Finally resting on his pouty lips. 

 

“I love you so much,” Min picks him up again, his lips all over his neck now, fingers tickling his sides. Jisung giggles loud, his arms wrapping around his neck again, “hyung!” He shrieks as Minho slides his hands under his shirt. 

 

“You’re cute.” 

 

Sungie blushes deeply, he literally never calls Minho hyung, never really has and only does it when he really wants something when they have sex. Or when he’s kind of in his headspace. 

 

“I love you too.” Jisung looks in his eyes and kisses him again, successfully knocking Minho to his back this time. They both giggle, Min feeling like he’s distracted his boyfriend enough to make him forget about what happened earlier in the night now. 

 

Sungie pulls away suddenly sneezing several times, his nose still all stuffy. 

 

“Come here sick baby.” Min opens his arms and Jisung crawls into them, face nuzzling into his neck. He keeps his fingers in his hair, twirling pieces and rubbing his scalp. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Jisung to fall asleep again, his grip on Minho tighter than normal. The elder reaches around for both their phones and turns their alarms off. They don’t need to go to class that badly tomorrow. 

 

*

The next morning Minho wakes up first, he’s soaked, he can feel how damp his shirt is. Quickly he realizes though it’s not his sweat. 

 

Sungie is laying on his back like they normally sleep his arms curled around Min’s chest. Very slowly the elder turns in Jisung’s arms, he finds his boyfriend looking rather pale for him, sweat covering his whole body to the point where their sheets are also wet. However he’s shivering badly, “Sungie wake up baby.” Minho says instantly. 

 

Jisung’s eyes fluttering open and he yawns, “hi…” his voice is ragged and hoarse, worse than when Min really wrecks his throat. 

 

“Oh, my sick baby.” Minho pouts his lower lip and kisses his forehead. 

 

“I know you just woke up baby but can I put in the bath? You’re soaking and I gotta change the sheets.” Sungie seems to realize his state and a flush coats his cheeks. 

 

“Yeah,” He rasps out, Minho gets up and scoops him into his arms. Once in the bathroom he runs the hot water and helps Sungie strip. The younger shivering the whole time. 

 

“Here baby,” after he’s sat in the hot water Minho dips a large washcloth into the water and lays it on Sungie’s shoulders. “Until the water gets high enough to keep all of you warm.” 

 

“Thank you.” Minho drops a kiss on his head and grabs their spare sheets from the closet, wanting to change them quickly. 

 

Min throws the dirty sheets to the laundry basket in the corner of the room. Along with his shirt that is also soaked. He slept in jeans since they fell asleep and didn’t change when they got home. He then finds some shorts and new underwear for Sungie when he gets out too. 

 

“Baby do you want breakfast?” Min pokes his head back into the bathroom to find Jisung rubbing his face down, trying to push his hair back. 

 

“Um, yeah, just not a lot.” The younger tries to clear his throat so his voice is louder but nothing happens. A pout coming across his face. 

 

“Okay,” Minho goes to make toast or something, his phone in his hand. He sees he has three missed calls from Felix, ten text messages. Shaking his head and opens them, all of them asking how Sungie is. Apologizing for not saying anything, apologizing for Changbin’s behavior. One however stands out. 

 

_ ‘I didn’t want to confront either one of you, I figured it wasn’t what it looked like but Bin was so persistent. I wanted to just talk to Sungie. This probably doesn’t matter now but I would never say the things that were said last night to him or you. Everything should have been handled completely different and I’m sorry it wasn’t.’  _

 

Minho sighs, he knows Lix and the others didn’t mean it, but he’s still pissed at Changbin. 

 

_ ‘I know Lix, I don’t blame you for what happened. I know how much you love Sungie and I, but it’s still gonna take some time for him to get back to normal right now.’  _ He quickly texts back and slides his phone into his back pocket. 

 

While in the kitchen making some tea for Jisung’s sore throat the younger comes shuffling in. Wrapped in a fluffy towel and slippers. 

 

“Aw babe, if you weren’t so sick you’d look so cute.” Minho pulls him to his bare chest, “that was the shortest bath you’ve ever taken too.” 

 

“Hmm, I felt like I was gonna fall asleep in the water.” He mumbles. 

 

“There’s clothes on the bed for you sleepy.” Min drops a kiss on his head. 

 

“Hmm, no thank you.” Jisung shuffles to the couch now and falls down on it, his face nuzzling the pillows, cute bum peeking out from the bottom of the towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

Minho shakes his head and smiles, he brings the tea over and runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

“What’d you want for breakfast?” Min asks crouched down in front of his boyfriend. 

 

“You.” Jisung pouts his lips, the elder leans in and pecks them, “you’re worse than me you know that?” Minho teases. 

 

“You were crabby all day yesterday,” Sungie scrunches his nose, “so were you.” 

 

“Not my fault you got me used to getting dicked down three times a day.” Min rolls his eyes, “Just think, when I’m all better, this ass.” Minho pushes the towel up further and grabs a handful, “is mine, for as long as I want it. Since you kneed me in the dick.” Jisung hums his lower lip between his teeth, he shimmies back wanting his hand to be somewhere else. 

 

Minho leans down closer to his ear, nipping softly, “and Hyunjin’s.” Min slides his fingers between his cheeks and rubs around his entrance making the younger gasp. 

 

“Don’t tease me it’s not nice, I’m sick.” Jisung whines hiding his face in the pillows now. Minho smacks his ass with a smirk and then covers it back up with the towel. 

 

“If my fingers weren’t dry as hell they’d be in you right now.” Sungie moans at his words, raises his hips up shaking his ass a little. The elder however makes him lay back down covering him up again. 

 

“Now what do you want for breakfast?” 

 

Jisung pouts again, huffing into the couch, “tofu eggs.” 

 

“Good boy.” Minho kisses the top of his head again and goes to start cooking. Jisung curls up on the couch, pulling his legs under himself now, a shiver going through his body. Absently he reaches around for a blanket, however can’t find anything except Minho’s green sweater so he slides that on and covers his bottom half with the whole towel. 

 

At some point he falls asleep again, being woken up by Minho rubbing his back gently. 

 

“Hey baby, can you eat for me?” He asks softly, Sungie hums and sits up only to get insanely dizzy, “woah,” 

 

“Hey, do not roll those eyes back, let’s get some water and food into you.” Minho presses a glass to his lips. Jisung drinks it down, if doesn't make his throat feel any better but he feels it cool his body down. 

 

“You put my sweater on but no pants?” 

 

“Just wanted to keep you tempted.” Jisung mumbles into his food, Min snorts, he wants push him down on the couch but refreigns. 

 

He gets up and grabs Sungie’s glasses and phone from their room. He sees there are messages from all their friends, even from Hyunjin. 

 

He opens the one from Hyunjin and nearly falls over, the younger looks so hot, his shirt between his teeth sweatpants hooked around his thumbs dragging them down slightly. 

 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, however the messages after that are him panicking. Saying how Jeongin told him what happened, how sorry he is, how he wouldn’t have sent that picture if he knew. 

 

“Hyunjin texted you Sungie.” Minho says handing his phone over. 

 

“Oh shit,” his eyes widen from the squint he’s been in since he got up since he has no glasses on. Min hands his glasses over, “thank you,” he cleans them quickly and pulls Minho down onto the couch with him. 

 

He sets his phone up with the front camera facing them. 

 

“What are you up to?” Minho sees him set a timer and then is getting in his lap. Sungie grabs his hand and makes him cover his dick, “excuse me-“ his voice is cut off with lips on his Jisung pulling his face down harshly. His other hand slides up the front of him, catching on to what his boyfriend is doing. 

 

He pulls the sweater up exposing his toned stomach, it was all just for a picture. But then both groan, their tongues sliding together. Minho feels Sungie’s hips shift into his hand, a small gasp coming from him. 

 

“God you're a brat.” Minho growls and flips them over pushing Jisung down into the couch, he slots their hips together and kisses him hard. Gripping his hair to the point of yanking his head back. 

 

Jisung moans under him, eyes fluttered shut, Minho grinds down into him. He pulls back to pull his shirt off he only put on like ten minutes ago. Sungie bucks up already, his member red and semi hard, the friction of Minho’s jeans on his bareness makes him shiver more. 

 

Min stays sitting up, his hips pressed firmly into Jisung’s ass. The younger is staring up at him, fidgeting everywhere. 

 

“What, don’t look at me like that. I’m not fucking you yet,” Jisung whines loud, his frustration hitting its peak. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Minho sees his fingers creeping close to his cock, they’re in this together. If he can’t get off neither can Sungie. 

 

“Pleaaaasee…” 

 

“Stop being a brat.” 

 

“I am a brat!” Jisung throws his hands up, huffing loud. “I’m gonna start having wet dreams and they’re we’re both fucked.” He grumbles sniffling still, nose bright red. 

 

“You’re so lucky you’re sick.” Minho pushes his hips forward, testing the waters a little. It doesn’t hurt, but he’s not putting that much pressure yet. He’s not going to fuck him, but maybe it’s okay if he gets hard. 

 

“Put a vibrator in me then, I’ll good for the rest of the day guarantee.” Sungie tries to bargain. 

 

“You're delusional enough at the moment.” 

 

The younger pouts more his fingers itching to touch himself he feels like he’s going to go crazy. 

 

Instead he grabs his phone and looks at the picture, he smirks satisfied with it. He shows Minho before sending it, “send that to me.” He says, his fingers tracing shapes to his thighs. 

 

“Why are you staring?” Sungie asks as he sends the picture and a quick messaging saying that none of what happened was his fault. 

 

“I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to do with your horny ass.” 

 

“I could give you a list if you want it.” Sungie bites his lower lip but then sneezes hard, ruining any sort of sexy look he was trying to give. 

 

“Cute.” 

 

Jisung pouts more, his tongue sticking out. Minho pulls his thighs up more and kisses each side of his knees. 

 

Jisung feels his phone go off and he looks over to see it’s Hyunjin. 

 

_ ‘BRUH YOURE LUCKY I WASNT IN CLASS’  _ Jisung giggles and shows the message to Minho. 

 

“I wanna fuck with him more.” Min whispers while pressing his lips to Jisung’s, “Hmm me too, but I look like a hot mess right now so…” 

 

“Good thing your boyfriend is hot as shit.” Min bites Sungie’s lower lip pulling it back to it snaps against his teeth. 

 

“What happened to not getting hard?” The younger asks pouting more. 

 

“We’ll see how horny I get.” Minho takes his phone in his hand and slides it to the video setting and hands it back to Sungie. Jisung’s eyes get big, it’s usually him being recorded. 

 

Minho then moved down and kisses Jisung’s knees again, his eyes on the camera, his teeth nip gently on his thighs. Sungie lets out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut for a second. He literally never gets head because Min has the world’s worst gag reflex. 

 

And Sungie has the world’s twitchest hips. 

 

He stops the video before Min gets to his target and sends it. 

 

_ ‘Want to see more???’  _

 

There’s a response in seconds,  _ ‘is that even a question?’  _

 

Sungie keeps in his giggle and starts recording again, Minho biting his inner thighs hard now. However he’s pulling his sweater down to cover Jisung’s dick still not wanting Hyunjin to see just what exactly Sungie is packing yet. 

 

Most don’t expect Jisung to haves big dick they don’t even really expect him to be average. Hell Minho himself nearly fell off the bed the first time he went down on Sungie, he was not expecting to get slapped in the face with practically eight inches. 

 

He lifts his head and looks up, moving his hand to cover him now. Slowly he pushes his sweater up revealing his boyfriend’s toned body, his tongue licking up every part. Moving up his body to his nipples. 

 

Jisung squeaks not being able to record this part, he sends this part of the video too, hands sliding into Min’s hair. 

 

“If you don’t get turned on I’m going to be very insulted.” He whispers while shutting his eyes trying not to sneeze. 

 

Minho laughs softly, “that mission has failed already babe.” He pins his wrists down not being able to help himself anymore. Jisung moans, his back arching, his lips attach to Sungie’s neck, sucking and biting down. He does it in several areas, making sure he’s marked up again not liking the lack of love bites on his skin. 

 

Their hips push together, Minho fully grinding down on him, not holding back anymore. 

 

“You’re so fucking pretty…” He murmurs against his skin kissing back down his body again. 

 

Jisung grabs his phone again and sees a message from Hyunjin, his hand currently grabbing himself through his jeans, clearly hard in them. 

 

The younger hits record again and pushes his sweater back down, Minho licks the underside of his cock, still hiding it, Sungie moans softly at the gentle touch. 

 

Min then hikes his legs up and dives lower, his tongue slipping between his cheeks circling around his entrance slowly. Jisung twitches, head falling back. The elder comes back to his cock licking at his tip now going under his sweater. 

 

Sungie sends this video too, his hand gripping the sheets slightly already. 

 

_ ‘Let me actually see your cock you fucking tease’  _ Hyunjin answers, also a picture of his thumb teasing his tip through his boxers. 

 

“Jinnie wants to actually see.” Jisung whispers breath coming a little quicker. 

 

Min hums, looking back at the phone, he wishes he had Sungie dick sucking abilities right now. He wishes so badly he could just take all of him in his mouth like the younger can, no problem. 

 

“You recording?” 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“Don’t choke me.” Minho says giving him a stern look. 

 

“I’ll try my best…” Jisung hits record and Min finally pushes his sweater up letting his member spring up. Instantly he licks his tip, swirling his tongue around his slit. Sungie inhales forcing his hips down into the couch. 

 

He slides a hand down into Minho’s hair, pulling it softly biting his lower lip. Min licks from base to tip sort of psyching himself up for the choking he’s about to receive. He pulls away and lifts his hand to Jisung’s mouth, denying him again. 

 

Sungie moans around them, licking eagerly. Minho takes the phone from him, turning it so it’s on him now. 

 

Jisung’s eyes are closed as he sucks on his fingers, tongue moving between them, Min pushes them deeper and he moans around them. Eyes fluttering open now, he locks in on the camera and pulls away slightly. Making it so just the tips of his fingers are on his lips. 

 

Minho laughs softly, “you’ll make him come too fast if you deep throat my fingers baby.” Jisung licks them timidly, looking up with innocent eyes. 

 

The elder sends this video and goes back to sucking on his neck again. The hand that’s not currently shoved in his mouth lazily stroking Sungie. 

 

“Fuck,” Minho whispers seeing Hyunjin sent a video back, his hand palming at himself, the camera propped up. He’s on his knees back arched pretty, one hand tugging on his nipples. 

 

“You’re both going to kill me when we all finally fuck.” 

 

“I wanna see.” Sungie pulls off his fingers, Minho shows him and Jisung giggles seeing the message along with him. 

 

_ ‘I didn’t think I wanted you to fuck me Sungie but damn you’re big’  _

 

“He thinks my dick is big.” He laughs, “your dick is big babe,” Min takes the phone back just in time to see Hyunjin to type something else. 

 

_ ‘You’d look so good with your lips on my cock.’  _

 

Minho stumbles in his movements slightly, just for a second not liking the idea of Sungie sucking Hyunjin off. 

 

Minho texts him back,  _ ‘he looks better on mine’  _

 

Sungie whines impatiently, Min gives him a look, the younger pouting. 

 

“Please…” 

 

Minho puts the phone on the coffee table, hitting record again, he then grabs Sungie’s face, kissing him deeply, his wet fingers sliding to his entrance. The O his mouth forms as both digits slip inside makes Min’s head spin. 

 

“Fuck-“ Jisung moans, his hands clutching the couch under him. “Okay?” Min asks softly while kissing the side of his head.  

 

“Yeah, Just tight.” He murmurs, Minho scoots down and smiles at how pretty he looks like this coming all undone so easily. 

 

He gets between his legs and adds his tongue into the mix now, guiding Sungie’s own hand to his cock. The younger moans finally allowed to relieve himself in the tiniest bit. He can’t help the way he fucks himself back on his fingers and thrusts up into his own hand. 

 

His body already sweating like crazy from his fever and now arousal, he’s going to combust. 

 

“Someone isn’t going to last.” Min teases while pushing on his prostate, “it’s not my fault.” Sungie whines back, his body not being able to take everything that’s happening to him. This is such a bad representation of how he long he can go for and this is getting sent to Hyunjin. Fucking lame. 

 

“You wanna come baby?” Minho taunts softly, “please…” Jisung moans, hips bucking hard. 

 

The elder speeds up his fingers and increases his attack on his prostate. Jisung whimpers and whines chasing his own release, and he finds it, bucking up into his hand white painting his chest. 

 

“Good boy,” Min kisses his thighs while easing his fingers out. He grabs the phone again and shows Sungie recovering, his eyes still shut, hand still moving on his member slowly. Jisung whines softly as Minho slides his fingers through his release and feeds him. 

 

His lips wrapping around his fingers eagerly. 

 

Minho smiles satisfied and sends the video to Hyunjin. 

 

Jisung breathes in deeply, his eyes still shut, Min takes his fingers from his mouth. “You’re cute.” He teases seeing that Sungie is exhausted, he looks like he just came four times not once. 

 

Sungie just hums, his eyes opening finally, “You okay?” Min smiles down at him, his hand lacing with the younger. 

 

“Hmhm...Just sleepy.” He tries to sit up and go for Minho’s jeans. However the elder makes him lay back down, “take a nap baby, I’m okay, promise.” Sungie pouts but doesn’t protest as he starts to curl up on the couch again. 

 

Minho gets up and finds an actual blanket for him, covering him up to his chin. He then drops a kiss to his forehead and takes his glasses off so he doesn’t squish them. 

 

He then grabs Jisung’s phone wanting to see Hyunjin’s response. He gets in the shower, he’s just gonna take a cold shower and get it down. Hopefully. 

 

That however doesn’t seem like it’s going to work when he sees Hyunjin answer, it’s a video.

 

Groaning softly the older boy gets in the shower, not yet turning it to ice cold. He faces away from the water still having Sungie’s phone in his hand. 

 

Somewhat timidly he opens the video, he’s not disappointed to say the least. 

 

*

Jisung rolls over feeling around for Minho, his hand reaching and finding something. He feels around a few more seconds and his heart starts to race. 

 

“Min?” He whispers eyes opening slowly. He starts shaking and doesn’t really know why, and he really doesn’t know why he’s starting to panic. But he is, and it’s only getting worse. 

 

“Minho?” He says a little louder, his voice hoarse still. He sniffles and blinks rapidly, his body sweating so badly. 

 

“Baby!” He tries to swing his legs over the couch but gets dizzy, and has to stop moving. 

 

“Hey, settle down babydoll I was only getting dressed.” Minho comes next to him, Jisung wraps around him, “why are you all worked up?”

 

“Don’t know...you, weren’t around when I woke up...it scared me.” He whispers face hiding in his neck. 

 

“I’m really here now, not going anywhere. Lay back down and shut your pretty eyes.” Minho kisses his forehead. Jisung nods and curls up in his lap, head resting on his thighs. 

 

“I love you.” Sungie murmurs. 

 

“I love you too, now go back to sleep love, you need to get the sick out of your body.” Min runs his fingers through his hair easing him back into sleep. 

 

Which does actually last for awhile, until Sungie starts whining in his sleep, his sweating getting worse. Minho wakes him up gently, “take this off,” he makes him sit up again and takes his sweater from his body leaving him bare again. 

 

Sungie sniffles and pushes himself into Minho’s lap, he pulls the blanket around both of them. Head going to rest on his shoulder. 

 

“Baby, let me see if we have any medicine in the bathroom for you to get your fever down.” Minho scoops him up and gently sets him back on the couch. Sungie just hums and wraps himself back into his blanket. 

 

Min goes into the bathroom to hunt down medicine, while away Jisung hears knocking at the door. He lifts his head to see the front door from where he is. 

 

“Baby there’s someone knocking.” Sungie mumbles his eyes fluttering shut again. Min somewhat hears Jisung speak but has no idea what he actually said. He grabs the pills he found and goes back to his boyfriend. Only to hear the knocking too. 

 

Sighing he moves to open the door, behind are all their friends, Hyunjin included which shocks him all things considered. 

 

“I know we’re probably the last people you wanna see, but Sungie wasn’t in class and then you or him wouldn’t respond to me. It freaked me out, all of us out, is he okay?” Changbin is clearly desperate. 

 

Minho knows at the end of the day Bin loves them both. Loves Sungie so much, which is why his anger was so intense, but he also knows that Jisung might not want to see them. 

 

“He’s sick that’s why he didn’t go to class.” Minho leans against the door frame, inside he hears Sungie sneeze a bunch of times and then groan. 

 

“He didn’t relapse or anything right?” Changbin’s voice is barely above a whisper, terrified for the elders answer. 

 

“No, he’s okay, once I got him to settle down when we got home he was fine. Just pissed off at you guys.” 

 

“Can we please talk to him?” Felix now speaks, Lix is the only one Minho even answered this morning, aside from Hyunjin of course. 

 

Min sighs thinking, “fine, but if he doesn’t want you here you get out.” 

 

He then walks back into their apartment hoping Sungie still has the blanket on since he is actually naked at the moment. 

 

“Hold on, a second actually.” Minho keeps them in the doorway and runs to their room grabbing the briefs he put out for Sungie. 

 

“Nooooo…” Sungie whines the second he sees even the slightest bit of clothing. 

 

“Yes,” Minho pushes the blanket up and grabs his legs. 

 

“Why?” Jisung is pouting, he sits up with a scrunched nose glaring at Minho. 

 

“Because we have guests and as cute as your ass is it’s mine to see and not theirs.” Jisung groans loud as his briefs get pushed up his legs. 

 

“Okay you guys can come in now.” The second Minho gives the okay Felix busts in and throws himself at Jisung. Speaking half English half Korean. 

 

Sungie’s eyes are wide at someone not Minho currently hugging him. Feeling it’s Lix though he hugs back, going as far to pull Felix into his lap and hug him tighter. 

 

“I’m so sorry Sungie.” Felix whispers into his hair in English, he himself is crying and shaking while clinging to the other boy. 

 

“I know,” Jisung pulls back and wipes his face, he then presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “I know you didn’t mean it, it’s not okay, but I know you didn’t mean it.” Lix nods and hugs him again, knocking him to his back. It makes Jisung cough loud but he laughs too. 

 

Minho catches Hyunjin looking around with wide eyes, his fingers nervously pulling at the strings of his ripped jeans. 

 

Next that comes over is Chan, he takes Jisung’s hands and then hugs him tight, no words are shared between them but Min can tell Sungie is forgiving him. Chan goes at far to kiss the top of his head while hugging him tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers finally. 

 

“I know,” Jisung pulls away and sneezes again, a soft groan leaving his lips again. “Sorry that was nasty.” Sungie giggles trying to push Chan off him now since he just sneezed all over him. The elder however is not letting go, making Jisung giggle. 

 

The rest of them come over and hug him too, except for Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

 

Changbin cried and cried and cried some more, holding onto Sungie for dear life. Jisung held him back and said he forgave him but wouldn’t forget it. And that had to be good enough for Bin for now. And it was for now. 

 

Now they’re all sprawled out in different corners doing homework, watching tv, cuddling each other. Right now Felix is wrapped around Jisung, his head in Binnie’s lap. Chan and Woojin are trying not to make eye contact as Jeongin curls up against him while doing homework. 

 

Minho is in the kitchen figuring out if he should cook dinner or just have everyone order in. He feels eyes on him and sees they belong to Hyunjin who instantly blushes when their eyes meet. He signals the younger boy over who timidly gets up without anyone noticing. 

 

“What’re you staring at? Something you like in here?” Minho asks quietly. Hyunjin bites his lower lip, he nods eyes on the ground. 

 

Min hums, he tilts Jin’s head up so they lock eyes again. “Pretty,” he smirks. He then backs Hyunjin out of the kitchen into the doorway of their bedroom, without anyone noticing too. 

 

“Wha-hmm…” Hyunjin’s words get cut off with lips on his. His eyes fluttering shut instantly. 

 

Minho pushes him against the wall and it gets heated fast, his tongue pushing past his lip, hands going down to grab his ass. 

 

Hyunjin moans softly against him, curling his fingers into Minho’s hair as he just lets him do whatever he wants. 

 

“Just wait till Sungie isn’t sick anymore...then you’ll be ours.” Minho whispers in his ear, Hyunjin’s knees practically give out at the thought. Minho catches him and pulls one leg around his waist, pushing him more into the wall. Their hips now slotted together nicely. 

 

Jin reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck giving him enough leverage to pull both legs around his waist now. Minho grabs his thighs, pulling them closer as he starts kissing down his neck. 

 

The younger tips his head back in pleasure, rolling his hips forward for some type of friction. 

 

Minho pulls the collar of his shirt down and sucks hard on his collarbone, wanting to leave a deep red mark. Nobody said anything about marking up Hyunjin. 

 

A small whimper leaves his lips, hands pulling at Minho’s hair now. 

 

“Someone’s eager.” Minho smirks as he drags his lips back up his neck, biting and nipping as he does. 

 

“Well I’ve been thinking about this since you started teaching me.” Hyunjin groans again as their lips lock once more, Min’s teeth nipping his lower lip, snapping it back against his mouth. 

 

Minho shifts his hips forward again, grinding into him slowly. 

 

“Excuse me but there’s company.” Jisung’s raspy voice makes them break apart. He’s standing with his blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders, eyes narrowed at them. 

 

Minho pulls away from Hyunjin, actually looking embarrassed for the first time in his life, Jisung is pretty sure. Jin is even a darker shade of red, making out with Sungie was one thing. But making out with Minho, then getting caught by Jisung, whole other story. 

 

“Unfair and rude, now you both have to wait longer.” Jisung says while grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. 

 

He drops his blanket and slides a shirt on, his brown eyes squinting again since his glasses aren’t on his face  _ again.  _ “Babbeee….” Minho whines, he wraps around Jisung wanting his pout to come off his face. 

 

“Nope, don’t babe me.” He sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and pushes him off so he can put on sweatpants. Sungie then grabs his blanket again and walks up to Hyunjin. Before he can say anything though he gets pushed up against, Minho pinning both of them to the wall. He’s trapped between them. 

 

Hyunjin grabs his face and kisses him hard, Minho’s lips attaching to his neck. Jisung inhales sharply, not actually being being able to breathe through his nose at the moment so he has to pull away from the kiss. 

 

Hyunjin pulls his hips closer and kisses along his neck too. Minho feels the shiver run through his body between them, especially since he just pushed his dick against his ass. Jin on the other hand is running his hands up and down Sungie’s toned body, wanting badly to fall to his knees and pull the sweatpants down. 

 

Minho’s hands slide up his shirt to pinch both his nipples. Sungie bucks forward, biting his lip hard so he doesn’t squeak. Hyunjin actually grabs him through his sweats now and connects their lips again. 

 

“Still wanna wait baby?” Minho whispers while biting his ear. 

 

“Literally all of our friends are over and your dick is broken so yeah.” Jisung hisses as Hyunjin palms him more, making their lips connect again. Minho watches the way Jisung withers between them, not knowing what to do with his hips or hands. 

 

“Didn’t seem that broken this morning.” Hyunjin pulls away locking eyes with Minho. Jisung gasps as Min pinches him again, Jin gripping him through his sweatpants now. 

 

“Yeah well it is.” Sungie gets pushed forward more as Jin slides a leg between his, Minho picking him up slightly so his dick is pressing right into Hyunjin’s thighs. 

 

Jisung nearly yelps as Hyunjin slides his hand actually into his sweats now. He has to grip onto something, and that happens to be both his and Min’s hair. One arm snaked up and around the back to pull Minho’s the other in Hyunjin’s pulling him closer. 

 

Minho tilts his head back and kisses him hard, his hips rolling into Hyunjin’s hand now. 

 

Jisung pulls away from Min taking in a deep breath, “Okay?” 

 

Sungie shakes his head no and Minho grabs Hyunjin’s hand from his pants both of them pulling away from him. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

 

“C-can’t breathe…” he puts his hands on his knees taking in deep breaths. 

 

“As much...as I wanna make out with both of you, can’t, right now...I really can’t breathe out of my nose.” Jisung falls back on their bed running his hands through his hair still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“And, don’t have an exhibition kink so not having sex or getting off with our friends literally in the  next room. I literally almost had a heart attack just now in a bad way.” Sungie covers his face mildly embarrassed, one because they just made out like that, and two because he’s not even hard in the slightest because he was so put off about their friends being close by.  

 

“Okay, we won’t, are you gonna make it? Do I have to call life support for you? 1-800 I’ve fallen and can’t get up?” Minho asks a smile on his face. 

 

“Shut up,” Sungie laughs while rubbing his face trying to get his blush to go down. 

 

Hyunjin blushes deeply too, that was wild, he can see Minho has a semi and he sure as hell does too. Jisung on the other hand has nothing. 

 

“Hey! You three better not be having sex in there!” Chan yells banging on the door. 

 

“You just wanna know if you can join!” Jisung yells back instantly, his voice raspy as hell and squeaky even. 

 

Chan opens the door with narrows eyes, “not having sex , just making sure Jisung can breathe.” Minho winks at the eldest. 

 

Chan rolls his eyes, he sees Sungie laying on the bed fully clothed now, “You okay?”

 

“Just dying, come save me hyung.” Jisung does grabby hands for him and Hyunjin sees an actual flash of jealousy go across Minho’s face for a moment as Chan scoops up his boyfriend. 

 

Chan carries Sungie into the living room again and goes to sit with Woojin, holding Jisung close to both of them like a baby. Woojin goes to put his arm around the younger but then stops realizing he can’t do that anymore. It takes Chan a second to realize why Woojin didn’t just pull him closer and he feels his heart tug in his chest. He just cuddled up to his now ex very blatantly, and it hurt when he didn’t cuddle back. And what’s worse is it happened In front of his now boyfriend who’s sitting just across from him. 

 

Well fuck. 

 

Hyunjin however comes over and plants a kiss on the side of Jeongin head, curling up in his lap making them both fall back into the chair. 

 

There isn’t the slightest bit of jealousy in Chan’s face. Minho comes back out and looks in surprise at the sight of Chan curled into Woojin’s

side, Jisung in both their laps now. 

 

He raises his brows at Woojin, who just looks away, giving the same look to Chan who blushes deeply. 

 

Shaking his head he grabs Sungie from them, curling up on the big couch with changlix. 

 

“Are we just having a sleepover?” Jisung asks his eyes starting to close again, having tired himself out from walking around and making out. 

 

“If you wanna.” 

 

“Yes!” Lix jumps, from Binnie’s arms to Jisung, laying on top of him. 

 

“If we are we’re gonna have to get up and make the couch the bed.” Minho says making them both stand. Changbin moves the pillows and Chan grabs the coffee table out of the way. Jeongin and Hyunjin watching them all quietly, this clearly is something that happens often. 

 

Woojin and Chan move around each other with ease as they grab pillows and blankets from a closet. Jeongin’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

 

“Do you want us to run to the store to get stuff for dinner so we don’t eat everything in your fridge?” Chan asks, Jeongin doesn’t know if us means the two of them or him and Woojin and that makes him crazy. 

 

“We can do that or we can just order food, I don’t care which.” Min shrugs. 

 

“Make tteokbokki.” Jisung whines, “coin tteokbokki?”  Felix laughs. 

 

“It happens one time!” Chan yells making them laugh again, Hyunjin and Jeongin look confused, not knowing what they’re talking about. 

 

“Coin?” Jeongin asks softly. 

 

Chan chuckles too at the memory, he and Woojin had just moved into their apartment and set everything up. It looked so cute, and for the first time they both felt like actual adults. 

 

They had invited everyone over to see the new flat, it was their second one, the first one was Woojin’s only. This one has both names on the lease, it was there’s, still is technically. 

 

“I forgot to wash new pans when I bought them and started cooking. Everything tasted like metal.” Chan laugh softly, his heart aches a little at the memory. 

 

Woojin has a sad look too, “I can go to the store if you want. It’s no problem.” He announces wanting to get out of the small space with too many memories coming to the surface at the moment. 

 

“If you wanna, I’ll go with you.” Minho grabs his wallet and keys, “I need to food shop anyway since someone eats all my food now.” 

 

“Hey fuck you, I did before I actually moved in too.” Jisung sticks his tongue out. 

 

“Yeah I know,” Minho kisses his forehead, “try not to die while I’m gone okay?” 

 

“Hmm, I’ll try my best.” 

 

*

 

“He’s so fucking frustrating!” Woojin practically punches the dashboard of Minho’s car. 

 

“I know,” Minho listens, knowing Woojin just needs to get it out right now. 

 

“I don’t get it Min, when I’m around he doesn’t even pay attention to Jeongin, he fucking sat with me like we’re together! Why doesn’t he get he can’t have both!?” 

 

Minho hums, “Maybe he feels like he can’t break up with Jeongin,” 

 

“He had the balls to break up with me after five almost six years. He shouldn’t have an issue breaking up with someone he’s been with for three months.” 

 

Woojin is so mad, he’s pissed even. 

 

“Don’t take this as me defending him please cause I’m not, I’m just trying to think like Chan.” Minho starts out, Woojin nods, “if he does feel like he can’t break up with Jeongin it’s probably because he’s so much younger honestly. I hope this isn’t the case but what if Chan is his first boyfriend?” 

 

“Oh god, don’t say that, please don’t say that. I don’t wanna think about him taking anyone’s virginity other than mine.” Woojin rubs his face groaning softly. 

 

“He wouldn’t get with a virgin...would he? If he did I’ll actually kill him.” 

 

“Don’t go down that rabbit hole right now hyung, you can’t think about other people they’ve been with. You’re just gonna make yourself more upset.” Minho take his hand and squeezes. 

 

“You guys seriously need to talk everything out, at the apartment or something where no one can bother you and you guys can focus.” 

 

Woojin sighs, “when we kissed in the parking lot I thought everything was going to be okay. I thought after that night he’d stop being a shithead and come home. But nope, here we are still doing this shit.” He sets his head on the window, “and I’m trying like hell to get over it, Minho I’ve literally fucked like three guys since everything but stupid, Chan, ugh!” He clenches his fists. Minho literally feels so bad. 

 

“I thought you guys were gonna get back together too honestly. I think he’s confused Woojin, he wants you because he loves you. Have a threesome or something if he wants to be more adventurous, try other shit, that’s clearly what he’s looking for.” 

 

“You say that so casually like having a threesome is that easy.” 

 

Minho laughs, “it is, you either A get really drunk, or B just get someone who’s down for it. Jisung and I didn’t seek Hyunjin out he literally hit on me one night after I finished teaching him but didn’t know I had boyfriend. And the next day he hit on Sungie and he didn’t know that he had a boyfriend. Then we told him that we were dating and we both just kissed him one day and he was down with it.” 

 

Woojin just stares, “how the hell do you just decide like that?” 

 

“Well he was clearly into both of us, and Sungie and I just know each other well, we kinda just looked at each other and knew what was up.” 

 

“I can’t even imagine being that close with Chan,” Woojin shakes his head looking out the window, “you could be, I don’t understand what’s with everyone and not being able to talk to who they have sex with about sex. It’s not that serious, I mean god you’re sticking your dick in each there’s not much else to hide at that point.” Minho rants a little. 

 

“You and Jisung are just a whole other breed of person Minho.” 

 

“No we’re just straight up about everything. If there’s a problem we talk about it, if one of us is being a shithead we call each other out. Just be honest with each other it’s not hard.” Minho looks him in the eyes. 

 

“Jisung and I are close because when we first started talking not even dating, we told each other what was up. That’s how I knew I actually liked him and he wasn’t just a good fuck, he told me right off the bat, he didn’t want a relationship, he didn’t want sex, he wanted a friend and if I couldn’t be that to him then I should fuck off.” 

 

Woojin is quiet for a second, “how do you even start a conversation like that?” He whispers. 

 

“About kinks?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

Minho laughs, “I don’t understand how you guys were together five years and don’t know how you’re kinky.” 

 

“Shut up,” Woojin blushes, “do you even know your kinks?” Min counters. 

 

Woojin is quiet, “do you need examples?” The younger snickers softly. 

 

“I could guess Chan has a babyboy kink.” That’s not a guess that’s a fact but Min will keep that to himself. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“You see Jeongin right? Kids a twink hyung, Chan clearly is into that along with you.” 

 

“I’m literally gonna have a stroke.”

 

“And I don’t really know what is up with you both because you’re both daddy as fuck and I have no idea who tops with you two.” Woojin groans loud, “we switch.” He mutters. 

 

“I figured as much, I’d also put money on him being into toys and shit too.” 

 

“Jesus.” 

 

“Toys are fun bro don’t look at me like I just said the craziest thing alive.” 

 

“We’ve never used any.” 

 

“What?! Nothing!? Hyung, come on even Bin and Felix even have a vibrator.” Minho practically shrieks. 

 

“Oh my god.” Woojin rubs his face, “Do I even want to ask what you two have?” 

 

Minho hums, “I mean probably not, but if it means anything to you Sungie’s favorite is a plug or a small vibrator, nothing crazy.” 

 

“I was expecting way worse honestly.” Min snorts, “You act like I tie him to the ceiling or something.” Woojin laughs. 

 

“Please don’t give me that image.” 

 

“Anyway, I recommend something small to start with, just talk to each other, figure it all out.” 

 

“I like how you assume we’re getting back together.” Woojin now mutters. 

 

“If you don’t, I’ll kill Chan myself.” 

 

Minho pulls into the grocery store and they get all the ingredients. 

 

Once back at the apartment they find Jisung unconscious in Chan’s lap, his face shoved into his thighs. 

 

“He fell asleep almost the second you left.” Chan says his fingers in Sungie’s hair, keeping him asleep. Jeongin is cuddling with Hyunjin still his face pushing into his neck their hands locked. 

 

Lix and Changbin are snoring on the couch too, so the only one awake is Chan. 

 

“Well he’s dying a slow death so hopefully he goes in his sleep.” Minho walks over and runs his fingers through his hair too, giving it a slight tug. Sungie whines softly giving a soft smack to Chan’s thigh, nuzzling more. 

 

“Did you guys get everything?” Chan tips his head back, his eyes locking with Woojin’s instantly. 

 

Woojin slides his hand into his hair, “don’t look at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Like that.” Woojin sighs and looks away, “are you two coming to help or making me do this on my own?” 

 

“Well jisung is asleep on me.” 

 

“Just him he sleeps like he’s dead.” 

 

Chan gently moves Sungie out of his lap, the younger not flinching in the slightest. 

 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Chan walks into the kitchen, resisting the urge to wrap around Woojin from the back. Despite the fact he’s sleepy and wants to cuddle his bear like ex. 

 

“I haven’t had sex in like four days.” Minho says bluntly while putting hot water onto boil. Woojin starts with tuna rice balls, Chan opening bags to get the rice cakes out. 

 

“I’m sorry did I hear you wrong?” 

 

“No unfortunately not.” Minho grabs another pan, and some bowls from underneath. 

 

“Jisung cut you off?” Woojin teases, “no he nearly broke me,” 

 

“I don’t even want to know what that means,” Chan shakes his head, pouring the contents of the bag into the pot. 

 

“He kneed me in the dick twice by accident, so, can’t do anything with a broken dick.” Both the older two laugh. 

 

Everything for the moment feels like it’s back to normal, the only thing missing is Chan and Woojin usually hanging off each other. 

 

Chan yawns rubbing his eyes, “Are you actually sleepy for once in your whole life?” Woojin asks, genuinely shocked to see him yawning. 

 

“Shut up,” The younger blushes, “I’ve been working on my project like every night this week,” 

 

“With what exactly? Since all your stuff is at our apartment.” 

 

Chan blushes more, “equipment at school,” 

 

“You’ve been driving that late?!” 

 

“I’m fine,” Woojin keeps his mouth shut not wanting to argue, they never used to argue this much. 

 

Minho looks between the two, finding he’s the mediator again. 

 

“So I have a question for you Channie.” Minho says quickly, “what’s that?” 

 

“You better not.” Woojin looks at the younger sternly, “better not what?” Minho rolls his eyes, “so like, not to be therapist with this lovely relationship you both have now again, but, as I told Woojin, you two need to go to your place and work this out. Because the divorce is affecting all your kids.” 

 

“And not to stick my opinion in but I’m gonna because you both need to hear it. You’re both being stupid, it’s obvious you both love each other and miss each other. So you, stop fucking around with your boy toy, and you stop walking around the problem waiting for Chan. Talk to each other, get through it, you’ve had your time away from each other and clearly it isn’t working.” Both stare at him. 

 

“You have such a way with words babe,” Jisung mumbles from his spot on the couch. 

 

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking.” Min sighs, “and I don’t mean to sound like a dick, but it’s hard watching you two clearly suffer without the other.” 

 

Jisung hums in agreement, nobody else having woken up thankfully. 

 

“I’ve said my piece.” Woojin mutters going back to his cooking. Chan looks down at his feet, feeling conflicted as usual. 

 

“I’m not saying do it now with everyone here, but go back to your house, your space.” 

 

The night continues, all of them getting fed, Sungie clinging to Minho the whole time. His medicine really making him sleepy and cuddly, more than usual. They decide collectively they’re all gonna sleep in the living room. 

 

Changbin and Felix claimed the pullout couch, sticking their tongues out at whoever challenged them. But then Woojin grabbed Felix and they ended up cuddling so the eldest got that space too. 

 

They all forced Sungie into taking the loveseat since he’s sick he protested arguing because he’s sick he can fall asleep anywhere. The last straw was laid when Minho scooped him up and pretty much sat on him until he was comfortable. 

 

Hyunjin actually ended up curling with Jeongin again, the two best friends wrapping around each other on the other small loveseat. Chan is pouting, having a spot on the floor, Minho too. 

 

Jisung is clinging to Min tightly, his hands gripping his shirt from behind since his boyfriend is now on the floor his back against the chair. 

 

“Baby,” Minho whispers when almost everyone is asleep. 

 

“Yeah?” Sungie murmurs, “Do you wanna sleep in our room, I can feel you yanking on me.” 

 

“Yes please.” Minho stands quietly and picks him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I love you.” The younger whispers once in their bed. 

 

“I love you too sick baby.” Min pulls him closer, pressing soft kisses to all over his face and neck. 

 

Meanwhile in the living room Woojin sees them get up and leave, he also sees Chan sleeping sitting up. Gently he removes Lix’s limbs from around him. 

 

He then very slowly gets up and and takes Chan into his arms. Picking him up slowly.  The youngers eyes open for just a second, only for him to hum and cuddle against his chest. 

 

Woojin sets him down on the empty loveseat now, “Woojinnie...don’t let go.” He whines softly. 

 

The elder shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair again. He should not do what he’s about to but he’s gonna. 

 

Timidly he leans down and presses their lips together, Chan letting out a surprised sound but he responds happily. Kissing back with eagerness and a tiny bit of lust. “Let go Channie, I can’t sleep with you remember?” Woojin forces himself to say. 

 

Chan pouts, “please baby, miss you cuddling me.” 

 

“Who’s fault is that?” Not so reluctantly Woojin gets on the couch with him. Chan instantly nuzzling his neck. 

 

“I know it’s mine…” he mumbles, Woojin wraps an arm around him, letting Chan pretty much roll on top of him so their legs are tangled. 

 

“I feel bad,” he continues. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For breaking up with him, he’s gonna think I used him.” Chan murmurs, Woojin hums, “Well, if you’re not doing that than what are you doing with him Channie?” 

 

“I, it’s not that I don’t care about him...I just love you.” 

 

“Minho was right,” Woojin whispers. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“You’re afraid to break up with him, aren’t you?” Chan hides his face in Woojin’s neck, hands curling into his shirt. 

 

“Chan tell me you’re not his first.” Woojin whispers, his hand getting tighter in the youngers hair. 

 

This no answer, “Christopher Bang, you tell me right now,” his voice is stern and Chan shivers at the tone. 

 

“I don’t think so, he, he didn’t seem like a virgin…” Woojin groans shutting his eyes. 

 

“Why, please explain to me, what in this sleep deprived mind of yours thought it’d be a good idea to sleep with a nineteen year old?” 

 

Chan sighs, his face hiding in Woojin’s neck more, “I don’t know, I, I regret it so much...I feel like an idiot, I should have just talked to you.” He whispers against his skin, their fingers lock on Woojin’s chest. 

 

“I could have told you that.” Chan looks up, their eyes locking, glances over to the two on the couch next to them. Jeongin and Hyunjin both snoring soundly. 

 

Without much thought he surges forward and locks his lips with Woojin, hands sliding into his hair. The elder is taken by surprise but doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, his arms curling around Chan tightly. Holding onto like he’s never going to let go. 

 

“We should not be doing this…” Woojin whispers as Chan gets in his lap, their tongues sliding together. Woojin slides his fingers into Chan’s sweatpants slightly feeling the edges of his boxers. 

 

“Stop kissing me then.” Chan pulls him into sitting position arms curling around his neck. 

 

“You can’t tell me that after I haven’t kissed you like this in months.” Woojin grabs his ass and tugs his hips closer, Chan starts kissing down his neck, nipping at his skin gently. 

 

The elder bite his lower lip forcing himself to stay quiet, his hands go under his shirt feeling every inch of his toned body. Chan pulls Woojin’s collar down and attaches his lips to his skin, sucking hard then moving to the next spot. Not hesitating to slowly grind his hips down on his  _ ex  _ boyfriend. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Chan whispers their lips pressed together again. Woojin flips them over, the two of them trying not to giggle as they nearly fall off the couch. 

 

He tugs Chan’s legs around his waist rolling his hips down into him now. The younger tips his head back letting Woojin kiss and bite down his neck. Hands sliding down his sides touching every part of his body that’s sensitive. 

 

“I wish this was our bed.” He mumbles, “me too,” 

 

“Yeah but I wish it was our bed so I could pin you down and show you who you should be with. You, have made me so frustrated Channie, and I think you need to be taught a lesson.” Woojin whispers in his ear, the words just popping into his head. If Chan wants kinky he can do it. 

 

The younger moans at his words, head falling back more, hips bucking up. 

 

“Need to be punished…” he whimpers, Woojin bites his ear hearing his words. 

 

“You do, you’ve been a very bad boy Channie,” Chan clutches his shirt trying to keep his noises in. “Please,” He shuts his eyes and lets Woojin push his shirt up and start marking his paler skin. His eyes scanning the room, everyone is still asleep thank god. 

 

“If I wasn’t dying of the plague I’d let you guys fuck in our room. But I am, so you guys need to cut the shit before someone wakes up.” Jisung’s raspy voice makes them jump apart. 

 

Both of them blushing deeply, “also have fun explaining those hickies to Jeongin in the morning.” The younger walks into the kitchen getting a glass of water. 

 

“Shut up Sungie.” Chan groans hiding his face. 

 

“Just saying.” Jisung gets his glass and walks back into his room crawling back into bed with Minho. 

 

“Babe, you’ll never guess what I just walked into.” He wakes Minho needing to tell him. 

 

“What?” Min asks while rolling over to hide in Jisung’s chest. 

 

“Woojin and Chan pretty much fucking each other through their clothes.” Sungie runs his fingers through Minho’s hair. 

 

“Wish I could say I was surprised.” The elder murmurs, “they’re gonna have great make up sex.” He adds while shutting his eyes. 

 

“Ain’t that the truth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a wild fucking ride, also don't know where the random woochan perspective came from but hey sometimes our hyungs just need to make out and express their inner thoughts lmao. If you guys want me to go deeper into their storyline I can do that too because honestly, they're cute as shit and I love them. Also I'm really not trying to make people be mean at Jeongin because that's our baby but I hope everyone gets that their friend group thinks he's the reason Chan broke up with Woojin which is why they're salty at him. 
> 
> Anyway, what's everyone's thoughts on the threesome make out??? That finally happened, I don't plan on ending this serious any time soon if you guys don't want me to so just let me know.
> 
> Now after this hella long authors note,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza <3


End file.
